


Last Kiss

by whatdoicallthis



Series: Romanogers One Shots [4]
Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Romance, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Canonical Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Last Kiss, Mentions of Taylor Swift, Non-Linear Narrative, Pre-Relationship, Reunions, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Song: Last Kiss (Taylor Swift), Songfic, have fun with this, it's cute until the end, then it's sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoicallthis/pseuds/whatdoicallthis
Summary: A stevenat songfic inspired by "Last Kiss" by Taylor Swift. Non-linear narrative.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Romanogers One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787233
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is non-linear, so they’re already together in some of them, but not all of them. (I think the only non-established relationship is the [spoiler] dancing one but whatever you get the idea)

_ I still remember the look on your face _

_ Lit through the darkness at 1:58 _

_ The words that you whispered _

_ For just us to know _

_ You told me you loved me _

_ So why did you go away? _

It was almost two in the morning, and Steve and Natasha were under the covers, giggling like children. It wasn’t anything sexual (even though they had a  _ very _ active sexual relationship); they were in their pajamas. Natasha was wearing one of Steve’s t-shirts and a pair of shorts, and Steve was wearing a thin white shirt and boxers.

The pale moonlight reflected off Natasha’s face in a way that was breathtakingly beautiful.  _ She was  _ always _ breathtakingly beautiful,  _ he thought.

Natasha snuggled closer to him and wrapped her arms around his torso.

“I love you,” she breathed into his chest.

His breath hitched in his throat, and he knew that she could feel his heart speed up. He held her tighter and kissed the top of her head, nuzzling his nose into her soft red hair.

“I love you, too,” he replied.

Natasha smiled against him and pressed a soft kiss on his sternum.

_ I do recall now the smell of the rain _

_ Fresh on the pavement _

_ I ran off the plane _

_ That July 9th _

_ The beat of your heart _

_ It jumps through your shirt _

_ I can still feel your arms _

Steve stood outside in the pouring rain. Natasha’s quinjet had just landed at the hangar, and he was waiting for her.

She had just gotten back from a solo mission in some remote town Steve couldn’t remember the name of. It was a simple mission; she could have easily completed it in a day or two at most.

And she did.

She practically bounced out of the quinjet and skipped over to Steve, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him into a deep kiss.

Even though she’d only been gone a day, it had felt like much longer. Steve tightened his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground slightly.

“She was barely gone for a day, Captain,” Nick Fury’s voice said from behind them. “Let her breathe.”

They pulled apart and Steve set Natasha back on the ground, but they kept their arms wrapped around each other. As Steve turned to look at the director, Natasha tightened her grip on him to bring his attention back to her.

“Ignore him,” she said in a low tone, and Fury rolled his eye. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” Steve breathed, leaning down and kissing her again.

That kiss was much softer, much more gentle than the first. Natasha smiled against his lips. She could spend all day kissing him. She would have, too, if Fury hadn’t interrupted them yet again.

“As adorable as this is, it’s going to make me sick if it doesn’t stop soon,” he said, “and Agent Romanoff has a debriefing to attend.”

They pulled apart and sighed. Natasha started walking towards Fury, but not before dropping her hand down to Steve’s and lacing their fingers together. She shot Fury a look that said,  _ he’s coming or else _ , and Fury didn’t respond except to roll his eye and lead them to his office.

_ But now I'll go sit on the floor _

_ Wearing your clothes _

Steve entered his apartment to find Natasha sitting on the floor of his living room, wearing his sweatshirt. She was going through a box of what looked like pictures.

“Hi, honey,” she greeted, not looking up from the picture she was currently holding.

“Hey,” Steve replied. He sat down next to her, leaning over and giving her a peck on the lips. She smiled. “What are you doing?”

“Tony dropped off a box of pictures for us,” she answered, gesturing to the mess of pictures in front of her. Several were scattered in front of her, but there were still a few large stacks in the box. “Look at this one.”

She showed him the one she was holding. It was a picture of them at one of Tony’s parties. It was before they got together, but Steve had his arms wrapped around Natasha from behind, and he was kissing her cheek. Natasha had her hands placed on top of his on her stomach, and she was beaming.

“No wonder everyone put bets on us getting together,” Steve chuckled.

“I know. I almost feel sorry for everyone. We must have been unbearable.”

She set that picture down and picked up another one. It appeared to have been taken by one of Tony’s high-tech security cameras. It was from during a different one of Tony’s parties, and it was zoomed in on Steve and Natasha making out on the couch.

“Hey, I remember that! Well...not really, but I remember the morning after! It was the first time we fucked!” Natasha cried cheerfully. “We were drunk as  _ fuck _ off of Thor’s liquor. I just remember waking up naked in your arms and then freaking out and running away.”

“Oh yeah,” Steve said. “I woke up very confused, and you broke my little heart.”

“I’m sorry, baby,” Natasha said, leaning up and giving Steve a slow kiss on the mouth. Steve grinned against her lips.

“I forgave you a long time ago, Nat.”

_ I do remember the swing of your step _

_ The life of the party, you're showing off again _

_ And I roll my eyes and then _

_ You pull me in _

_ I'm not much for dancing _

_ But for you I did _

“Hey, soldier,” Natasha said seductively, effectively getting Steve’s attention. He turned around to see her standing there with her classic smirk across her lips, and he set his drink down on the bar.

“Hi, Nat,” Steve replied.

“Wanna dance?”

Yes. Yes, he did.

“I don’t really know how to dance,” he answered instead.

_ Stupid, stupid answer. _

“Don’t worry. I’ll teach you,” Natasha said, grabbing both of his hands and dragging him out to the dance floor. Steve rolled his eyes playfully.

“I’m about to make a damn fool of myself,” he yelled over the music. Natasha grinned.

“That’s why I’m here!” she said. She yanked him suddenly so that they were pressed together, smiled innocently, and started dancing. “Just follow my lead.”

_ How you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something _

_ There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions _

“What do you want to eat?” Steve asked, scrolling through his phone to look for a place for them to get lunch. “I kinda want burgers.”

“But  _ Steeeeeeve _ ,” she whined, “we get burgers all the time. I want something more exotic.”

“But  _ Naaaaaat _ ,” he imitated playfully, “I’m really craving a burger right now.”

“And I’m craving sushi.”

“Sushi’s expensive!”

“We have Stark’s credit card.”

“But I feel ba—” He was cut off when Natasha stood on her tiptoes and captured his lips in a quick, soft kiss.

“It’s Tony. You don’t get to feel bad,” she said. Steve rolled his eyes.

“Fine. We’ll get sushi, but only because I love you,” he relented.

“I love you, too,” Natasha replied, leaning up and kissing him again.

_ All that I know is _

_ I don't know how to be something you miss _

_ I never thought we'd have a last kiss _

_ Never imagined we'd end like this _

Steve stumbled into his room, tears already rolling down his face. Just a couple hours ago (minutes ago in real time), he and Natasha stood next to each other on that platform.

He remembered the way she grinned excitedly at him.

“See ya in a minute,” she had said.

A minute passed.

Clint had stumbled onto the platform and fell onto his knees.

Without Nat.

He hadn’t even heard Bruce’s question; he was too focused on Clint’s grief-stricken expression and the fact that  _ Nat wasn’t there _ to notice anything else. And he ran.

Now he was stumbling onto his bed, curling up into a ball, and sobbing into Natasha’s pillow.

_ Old pillow,  _ he corrected himself. _ She wouldn’t be using it anymore. _

Her scent, still lingering there from this morning, reached his nose and he broke into a fresh wave of sobs, not that he’d ever even stopped. He thought back to their last interaction alone. It had been right after they suited up in their room, before going out and meeting the rest of the team.

_ “You ready?” she asked, snapping the last buckle shut on her thigh holster. _

_ “As I’ll ever be,” he answered, and Natasha rolled her eyes. _

_ “You’re so cheesy.” _

_ “You love it.” _

_ “That I do.” _

_ She made her way to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. _

_ “We’re going to have our friends back soon. Before we know it, Sam and Wanda and Clint’s family and Tony’s kid and Rocket’s friends and Fury and Hill and everyone else will be back with us again,” Steve said, hugging her back. _

_ “I know,” Natasha said. “I missed them.” _

_ “I missed them, too.” _

_ “I can’t wait to see them again.” _

_ “Me neither.” _

_ There was a pause where they both revelled in a comfortable silence. Natasha rested her cheek on Steve’s chest and took a deep breath. _

_ “Steve?” _

_ “Hmm?” _

_ “What do you think’s going to happen? When we time travel?” _

_ “I don’t know,” Steve answered honestly. “No matter what happens, stay safe. Come back to me.” _

_ “I will. I promise.” _

_ “Good. I promise to come back to you, too.” _

_ “Glad we’re in agreement.” _

_ “I love you.” _

_ “I love you, too.” _

_ Steve leaned down and captured her lips one last time before they separated and left to meet the rest of the team. _

Natasha never broke her promises. Not to him. Not until now.

_ Your name, forever the name on my lips _

_ Just like our last kiss _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry


End file.
